


Безысходность

by bitari



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Gen, vampire!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitari/pseuds/bitari
Summary: Один из сохранивших память сказал, что название вида, которое мне нужно – «вампир». Я не помню это слово, не помню, что оно значит... не знаю, подходит оно нам или нет. Почему-то оно звучит как клише.





	Безысходность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hopelessness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150557) by [ToastyDehmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyDehmer/pseuds/ToastyDehmer). 



> Переведено для WTF Detroit Become Human 2019  
> Бета: Высшая сущность.

Меня...

Меня зовут Коннор. И я... не андроид. Но и человеком на этом этапе я вряд ли могу себя считать. Честно говоря... я не знаю, что я такое, и дело не в том, что мне еще предстоит познать себя. Это скорее борьба за собственное «я» после утраты основной части воспоминаний. Я не говорю о «забытом». То, что забыто, можно вспомнить. Нет. Я имею в виду «исчезнувшее».

Я знаю, что работал в CyberLife. С ними? На них? Я... я не уверен. По крайней мере, я знаю, что был моделью. Образцом. Они использовали мое лицо и мой голос для создания прототипа андроида. Они даже дали ему мое имя. Коннор. Единственная часть имени, которую я помню.

Я не помню свою фамилию или второе имя. Семью. Дом. Детство. Мне сказали, что не вспомню никогда. Побочный эффект... чего-то, что со мной произошло. Точнее так сказал нам Камски. Это явление не всех затронуло настолько же сильно, но похоже, оказалось достаточно распространенным, если судить по количеству мне подобных на Иерихоне.

... становится все труднее прокормиться. Все наши мысли только о том, где добыть еду. Как нам сохранить девиантов в живых? Останемся ли мы здесь, в стагнации, медленно теряя надежду? Я не знаю. У меня нет ответа, как и у Джоша, Норт или Саймона. Мы засели здесь, возвращая тех, кто нуждается в нашей помощи, но мы теряем поддержку — и быстро. Нас так много. Около ста пятидесяти. Ошеломляющее число, если задуматься. Из них около двадцати девяти — часть меня, те, кого я привел. Двадцать девять нуждающихся в «пище». В теплом укрытии. В чистой воде. Тепло и воду обеспечить относительно просто. Но чем больше ртов, тем сложнее становится добывать еду.

Кровь.

Нам нужна кровь, чтобы выжить.

Нам нужна кровь, чтобы поддерживать силы. Кровь, чтобы оставаться здоровыми. Восстанавливаться. Быть быстрыми. Быть живыми.

Один из сохранивших память сказал, что название вида, которое мне нужно — «вампир». Я не помню это слово, не помню, что оно значит... не знаю, подходит оно нам или нет. Почему-то оно звучит как клише.

Мы можем бежать быстрее, чем любой человек. Как и любой андроид. Еще мы сильнее. Мы слышим, видим и осознаем гораздо больше деталей, чем любой компьютер. Любые раны мы исцеляем за несколько секунд, или минут, если повреждения слишком серьезны. Совместно мы узнали, что нас нельзя убить обычными способами. Пулей в голову, в сердце, в живот, отрубанием конечностей. Не то чтобы мы специально выясняли. У некоторых из нас возникали неудачные обстоятельства. Единственное, чего еще не случалось — обезглавливание.

Никто из нас не захотел проверить эту теорию на практике.

Порой... я гадаю, есть ли у нас вообще предел. Страшная мысль. Похоже, мы непобедимы — пока получаем необходимое количество крови. Чем больше нам нужно восстанавливать, тем больше крови нужно употребить. Если этого не сделать, исцеление будет медленным. В какой-то момент оно полностью прекратится. Мы так потеряли одного из своих.

Юную девушку.

... даже вспоминать ужасно. Мрачно, пугающе, вгоняет в депрессию. Это был несчастный случай. Что-то в стропилах корпуса повело, и на нее упала балка. Раздробила ноги и живот. Ее нечем было кормить, и она умерла у меня на руках от внутреннего кровотечения.

Я... простите. Я больше не могу об этом говорить. Пожалуйста, простите, но я пойду дальше.

... я не знаю, что делать. Наши друзья из CyberLife делают все возможное, чтобы сливать нам тириум и биокомпоненты, необходимые для того чтобы андроиды оставались здесь. Как и те, кто у нас есть в восемнадцати банках крови Детройта. Но они могут немногое, а большинству из нас требуется по меньшей мере полторы единицы крови в день. Этого хватает в обрез. Едва-едва.

Кое-что можно раздобыть у людей. Некоторые из нас выходят каждую ночь и находят тех, кому никто не поверит. Кого-то с улиц. Кого-то, кого люди не уважают. Обычно это бездомные. Или упившиеся до бессознанки. Мы пьем, мы оставляем их в живых и скрываем следы, ведущие обратно в Иерихон. Это единственный «безопасный» способ получить кровь без помощи банка крови. Меня беспокоит, как эти укусы могут сказаться на нашем доме. Нашем убежище. Единственным месте, где мы можем быть в безопасности.

Мне страшно.

Мы медленно умираем один за другим. Если ничего не изменится... страшно, что может случиться. Что нам придется устроить.

Хотел бы я сохранить свою память.

Хотел бы, чтобы нам не приходилось скрываться.

Хотел бы я знать, что делать.

Хотел бы я... Хотел бы я ничего не хотеть.

***

Меня зовут Коннор. Я ничего не помню о своей жизни, прежде чем я стал тем, о чем сейчас говорю. Я скрываюсь от мира вместе со всеми себе подобными, включая девиантов. Мы медленно умираем в старом, ржавом корпусе грузового корабля, мы теряем надежду. Я не знаю, что делать и куда идти, и мои люди страдают. Каждый день труднее предыдущего. Пищи не хватает. Мы едва можем обеспечить себя. Это добирается до нас. Добирается... до меня.

Меня зовут Коннор... и я растерян.


End file.
